1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as MFP for performing an image-related process about an image and a method for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years image processing devices having functions of a copying machine, a network printer, a scanner, a fax machine, a document server and the like have become commonplace. Such an image processing device is called a multifunction device or multi function peripherals (MFP). Along with its high performance, many users have become to use image processing devices.
Among these users, there are various users including a user who uses only a function of a copying machine, a user who uses only a function of a fax machine and a user who uses only various functions. In other words, there are various levels of usage for users who use image processing devices.
If an image processing device is installed in an office, it is preferable to set use rights (access rights) to be given to users in accordance with attributions such as jobs, titles, and the number of service years or reliability of the user. For example, it is preferable not to give a use right of fax function to a user who does not need to use the fax function. By setting the use rights in this way, leakage of confidential information or the like can be prevented so that security can be improved.
In an organization having plural image processing devices installed in plural locations (for example, a company having plural branch offices), it is necessary to determine whether or not use of the image processing device should be allowed to a user who wants to use it for each image processing device. In addition, considering security, it is preferable to set different use rights given to a user for each image processing device. For example, it is preferable to set use right widely for the image processing device that is installed in the branch office to which the user belongs and narrowly for the image processing device that is installed in the branch office to which the user does not belongs.
In this case, however, it is burdensome work for an administrator to set use rights with increasing the number of image processing devices. It is difficult to reduce the load of the administrator even by using a method for authentication as disclosed in Japanese patent publications Nos. 2003-323411 and 2004-70416, in which plural authentication systems or means are used.